


Too Hot to Handle

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A romantic surprise. It's gonna be great!"<br/><em>Oh, please.</em><br/>In which they set fire to Chiron's tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Handle

"Pffff. Like a heatproof helmet would protect him," a hushed voice snickers. 

A softer, firmer voice hisses back, "I swear, you will _not_. Don't do it." 

"Aw, come on! Just a small, teensy weeny spark. Maybe on his back. On second thought, I have a even better idea." 

A gasp. "You are _not_ setting fire to Chiron's tail. Seriously, please, he'll kill me if he finds out I'm here with you, please!" 

Well... OK, OK, fi—PSYCHE!" 

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" 

She grabs his arm and attempts to run. The other stays rooted to the spot. "Oh, come on, it's fine—hey, quit shaking me, oh man oh man ain't this gonna be great blackmail," he says between laughs, furiously snapping photos from a camera he got from god-knows-where.

A confused murmur slowly evolved into a full-out shriek. "OH, NO, NOT AGAIN!" And then— 

"Oh, you are IN FOR IT!" 

His arm drops. "Oh shoot." 

They turn, and sprint into the woods. 

\------ 

"You," she gasps out between breaths, "absolute idiot." 

"Yeah, yeah, heard that already," he replies absentmindedly, too busy checking through the photos he took. "Aw darn. See? They're all blurry. If you weren't so panicked and cuddling up to me"—he ignores the other's indignant noise—"They would've been perfect!" 

"If I weren't 'panicking'," she shoots back, "You would be caught." 

"Yeah, OK. But still, this was a flop." He sighs. 

Suddenly, he pipes up. "Hey, we should do Jason. I'd like to see just how Graceful he can be with flaming hair." 

She groans. "No, please!" 

"Too late!" He dashes away. 

_"... a nice, romantic surprise. You'll love it, promise."_

She lets out an exasperated breath. _Of course._

Calypso shakes her head, and runs after the maniacally laughing, flaming handed, one-and-only Leo Valdez.

**Author's Note:**

> This was seriously the fastest one shot I've ever written. Please leave a comment!


End file.
